swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legacy Collection (toyline)
The Legacy Collection is one of Hasbro's action figure line for 2008-2009. The other Collection line for 2008-2009 is The Clone Wars Collection which focuses on the 3D animated film/TV series merchandise. = History = ---- This collection will feature merchandise for the rest of the Star Wars saga. Ranging from the movies to Expanded Universe. It will feature only "realistic" figures. Each figure this time will include a unique droid part for the tie-in "Build-A-Figure" system "Droid Factory". They each have universal connectors for customization. Each wave will have one unique never before released droid. Waves with 8 new figures builds two astromech droids. Waves with 6 new figures builds one protocol droid. The series will begin with Wal*Mart's 6 unique "Droid Factory" 2-packs. The line will include 30 figures in its basic assortment. ---- = Action Figures = ---- 2008 Basic Wave 1 Return of the Jedi *BD 1 Han Solo *BD 2 Luke Skywalker *BD 3 Chewbacca *BD 4 Leektar & Nippet *BD 5 Ak-Rev *BD 6 Yarna D'al' Gargan *BD 7 Bane Malar *BD 8 Darth Vader *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R4-D6 R7-Z0 Wave 2 Clone Wars *BD 9 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 10 Clone SCUBA Trooper *BD 11 Saesee Tiin *BD 12 Padmé Amidala *BD 13 IG Lancer Droid *BD 14 Mon Calamari Warrior *BD 15 Quarren Soldier *BD 16 Clone Trooper *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R4-J1 R7-T1 Wave 3 Repacks & Repaints *BD 17 Clone Trooper Coruscant Landing Platform *BD 18 Jodo Kast *BD 19 Yaddle & Even Piell *BD 20 Saleucami Trooper *BD 21 Count Dooku Holographic Transmission *BD 22 Imperial Engineer Star Wars: Battlefront II *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: 5D6-RA-7 Wave 4 Revenge of the Sith *BD 23 Stass Allie *BD 24 Commander Faie *BD 25 General Grievous CANCELLED *BD 26 Bail Organa *BD 27 Breha Organa *BD 28 FX-6 *BD 29 Clone Trooper (327th Star Corps) *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: MB-RA-7 Wave 5 A New Hope *BD 30 Luke Skywalker *BD 31 Han Solo *BD 32 Spacetrooper *BD 33 Jawa & WED Treadwell Droid *BD 34 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 35 Pons Limbic *BD 36 Wioslea *BD 37 Trinto Duaba & Dice Ibegon *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R2-L3 R5-A2 Wave 6 The Empire Strikes Back *BD 38 Luke Skywalker *BD 39 Emperor Palpatine *BD 40 Captain Needa *BD 41 Princess Leia *BD 42 Hoth Rebel Trooper *BD 43 Ugnaught *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: U-3PO Wave 7 Attack of the Clones *BD 44 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD 45 Beru Whitesun *BD 46 Owen Lars *BD 47 Captain Typho *BD 48 Episode III Concept Art Anakin Skywalker *BD 49 Tarados Gon *BD 50 Anakin Skywalker *BD 51 Jango Fett *BD 52 Clone Pilot *BD 53 ARC Trooper *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: HK-47 2009 Basic Wave 7.5 Greatest Hits *BD01 Luke Skywalker *BD02 Han Solo *BD03 Spacetrooper *BD04 Jawa & WED Treadwell Droid *BD05 Darth Maul Wave 8 The Phantom Menace *BD06 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD07 Gungan Warrior *BD08 Queen Amidala *BD09 Rum Sleg *BD10 Darth Sidious Hologram *BD11 Clegg Holdfast *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: L8-L9 Wave 8.5 Greatest Hits *BD12 Biker Scout *BD13 Obi-Wan Kenobi *BD14 Anakin Skywalker *BD15 Jango Fett Wave 9 Return of the Jedi *BD16 Luke Skywalker *BD17 Princess Leia *BD18 Ewoks *BD19 Nien Nunb B-Wing Pilot *BD20 Major Panno *BD21 Giran *BD22 Malakili *BD23 Nikto Gunner *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R3-M3 R5-C7 Wave 9.5 Greatest Hits *BD24 General Grievous *BD25 Saleucami Trooper *BD26 ARC Trooper *BD27 Clone SCUBA Trooper *BD28 Ugnaught Wave 10 A New Hope *BD29 R2-D2 *BD30 Han Solo *BD31 Chewbacca *BD32 Imperial Scanning Crew *BD33 Hrchek Kal Fas *BD34 Leesub Sirln *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: R3-A2 R4-P44 Wave 10.5 Greatest Hits *BD35 Padmé Amidala *BD36 Boba Fett *BD37 Clone Commander Deviss *BD38 Concept Art Ki-Adi-Mundi *BD39 Jawa & Security Droid Wave 11 Revenge of the Sith *BD40 Concept Art IG-88 *BD41 Utai *BD42 Jeremoch Colton *BD43 Agen Kolar *BD44 Clone Commander Cody *BD45 Plo Koon *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: YVH-1 Wave 11.5 Greatest Hits *BD46 Stormtrooper *BD47 Commander Bacara Wave 12 The Empire Strikes Back *BD48 Episode V Concept Art Snowtrooper *BD49 AT-AT Driver *BD50 Cloud City Wing Guard - Sergeant Edian *BD50 Cloud City Wing Guard - Utris M'Toc *BD51 Luke Skywalker *BD52 R2-X2 *BD53 Willrow Hood *BD54 Zuckuss *BD55 Snowtrooper *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: HK-50 Wave 13 Expanded Universe Toys 'Я' Us exclusive *BD56 Dark Trooper (Phase I) *BD57 K'Kruhk *BD58 Spacetrooper *BD59 Jacen Solo *BD60 Jaina Solo *BD61 Shaak Ti *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: BG-J38 Droid Factory Amazon Exclusive *212th Battalion Clone Trooper *Battle Droid *Black Squadron TIE Pilot *FA-4 *Sandtrooper *Sun Fac *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: TC-70 Greatest Hits *GH No. 1 Commander Gree *GH No. 2 Kashyyyk Trooper *GH No. 3 Battle-Damaged Darth Vader *GH No. 4 Imperial EVO Trooper Saga Legends 2008 *SL No. 1 R2-D2 *SL No. 2 Yoda & Kybuck *SL No. 3 Darth Vader *SL No. 4 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SL No. 5 Clone Trooper *SL No. 6 C-3PO *SL No. 7 General Grievous *SL No. 8 Mace Windu *SL No. 9 Plo Koon *SL No. 10 Super Battle Droid *SL No. 11 Destroyer Droid *SL No. 12 Clone Trooper Officer *SL No. 13 Darth Vader *SL No. 14 Darth Maul *SL No. 15 Jango Fett *SL No. 16 501st Legion Trooper *SL No. 17 Shock Trooper *SL No. 18 BARC Trooper *SL No. 19 ARC Trooper *SL No. 20 Battle Droids *SL No. 21 Sandtrooper *SL No. 22 Luke Skywalker *SL No. 23 ARC Trooper Commander *SL No. 24 Tri-Droid *SL No. 25 Snowtrooper *SL No. 26 Saesee Tiin *SL No. 27 [[Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith (92097)|Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith]] 2009 *SL01 R2-D2 *SL02 Darth Vader *SL03 Obi-Wan Kenobi *SL04 [[Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones (89033)|Clone Trooper Attack of the Clones]] *SL05 Super Battle Droid *SL06 Darth Vader *SL07 Darth Maul *SL08 501st Legion Trooper *SL09 Yoda *SL10 Sandtrooper *SL11 Saesee Tiin *SL12 [[Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith (92097)|Clone Trooper Revenge of the Sith]] *SL13 Plo Koon *SL14 Shock Trooper *SL15 Chewbacca *SL16 Han Solo *SL17 Luke Skywalker *SL18 C-3PO *SL19 Obi-Wan Kenobi Exclusives *Luke Skywalker *Stormtrooper Commander ---- = Multipacks = ---- Basic *Clone Trooper Squad K-Mart exclusive '' includes ARC Trooper Commander, Clone Trooper, Clone SCUBA Trooper and Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *Crimson Empire Previews exclusive '' includes Alum Frost, Carnor Jax, Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Kir Kanos and Lemmet Tauk'' *Disturbance in the Force ComicCon exclusive '' includes Darth Vader'' *Joker Squad ComicCon exclusive '' includes Anson Trask, Hondo Karr, Jes Gistang, Lord Maleval, Sergeant Harkas and Vax Potorr'' Battle Packs *Battle For Endor '' includes Colonel Dyer, Luke Skywalker and Warok'' *Birth of Darth Vader '' includes 2-1B, Darth Vader and Galactic Chopper'' *Clone Attack on Coruscant '' includes (4) Clone Troopers and Commander Bacara'' *Duel on Mustafar '' includes Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shock Trooper'' *Gelagrub Patrol '' includes Clone Trooper and Gelagrub'' *Geonosis Assault '' includes (2) Clone Pilots'' *Hoth Recon Patrol '' includes Chewbacca, Han Solo, Imperial Probe Droid, K-3PO and R5-M2'' *Hoth Speeder Bike Patrol '' includes (2) Scout Troopers and (2) Speeder Bikes'' *Jedi Training on Dagobah '' includes Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, Spirit of Darth Vader, Spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda'' *Jedi vs. Darth Sidious '' includes Agen Kolar, Darth Sidious, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu and Saesee Tiin'' *Kamino Conflict '' includes Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi and R4-P17'' *Resurgence of the Jedi '' includes C-3PO, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and R2-D2'' *Scramble on Yavin '' includes Rebel Ground Crew, Red Leader, R5-K6 and Transport Vehicle'' *Shield Generator Assault '' includes Han Solo, Imperial Officer, R2-D2 and Rebel Trooper'' *Tatooine Desert Ambush '' includes Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul, Probe Droid and Qui-Gon Jinn'' *Training on the Falcon '' includes C-3PO, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and R2-D2'' Ultimate Battle Packs *Battle at the Sarlacc Pit Target exclusive '' includes Boba Fett, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker, Sarlacc, Skiff and Weequay Skiff Guard'' *Disturbance at Lars Homestead Toys 'Я' Us exclusive '' includes Beru Lars, Owen Lars, Stormtrooper and Womp Rat'' *Jabba's Rancor with Luke Skywalker Target exclusive '' includes Luke Skywalker and Rancor'' Battlefront II *Battlefront II: Clone Pack Toys 'Я' Us exclusive '' includes Clone Engineer, Clone Sharpshooter, Clone Trooper, Galactic Marine, Heavy Trooper and Jet Trooper'' *Battlefront II: Droid Pack Toys 'Я' Us exclusive '' includes Ammunition Droid, Battle Droid, Battle Droid Assassin, Destroyer Droid, Magnaguard Droid and Super Battle Droid'' Comic Packs 2008 *# 1 Republic #69 includes Asajj Ventress, Morp Droid and Tol Skorr *# 2 Obsession # 3 includes Anakin Skywalker and Durge *# 3 Republic #57 includes Anakin Skywalker and Assassin Droid *# 4 Legacy # 2 includes Cade Skywalker and Darth Talon *# 5 Legacy # 6 includes Antares Draco and Ganner Krieg *# 6 Star Wars #68 includes Dengar and Fenn Shysa *# 7 Star Wars #69 includes Princess Leia and Tobbi Dala *# 8 Shadows of the Empire # 5 includes Leia Organa and Prince Xizor *# 9 Heir to the Empire # 1 includes Grand Admiral Thrawn and Talon Karrde *#10 Empire # 1 includes Darth Vader and Grand Moff Trachta *#11 Infinities - Return of the Jedi # 4 includes Darth Vader and Princess Leia *#12 Dark Empire II # 1 includes Emperor Palpatine Clone and Luke Skywalker *#13 Republic #82 includes Commander Faie and Quinlan Vos *#14 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #32 includes Borssk Fey'lya and Wedge Antilles *#15 Rebellion # 3 includes Deena Shan and Luke Skywalker *#16 Star Wars #11 includes Ki-Adi-Mundi and Sharad Hett 2009 *# 1 Star Wars # 1 includes Darth Vader and Rebel Officer *# 2 Star Wars # 3 includes Chewbacca and Han Solo *# 3 Star Wars Tales #21 includes Kyle Katarn and Yuuzhan Vong *# 4 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #32 includes Borssk Fey'lya and Wedge Antilles *# 5 Rebellion # 3 includes Deena Shan and Luke Skywalker *# 6 Star Wars #11 includes Ki-Adi-Mundi and Sharad Hett *# 7 Star Wars #96 includes Luke Skywalker and Lumiya *# 8 Legacy #22 includes Darth Krayt and Sigel Dare *# 9 Republic #83 includes Clone Commander and Clone Trooper *#10 Routine Valor includes Clone Trooper and Clone Trooper Lieutenant *#11 Tales of the Jedi - Dark Lords of the Sith # 6 includes Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma *#12 Republic #65 includes Master Tholme and T'ra Saa *#13 The Early Adventures # 1 includes Blackhole Hologram, Interrogation Droid and Stormtrooper Entertainment Earth Exclusives *#15 Knights of the Old Republic # 6 includes Jarael and Rohlan Dyre *#16 Legacy # 7 includes Darth Nihl and Deliah Blue *#17 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #29 includes Baron Soonitir Fel and Ysanne Isard *#18 Jango Fett - Open Seasons # 2 includes Jaster Mereel and Montross Other Exclusives *#01 Empire #16 Wal*Mart includes Amanin and Janek Sunber *#02 Star Wars #94 Wal*Mart includes Keoulkeech, Kettch and Machook *#03 X-Wing Rogue Squadron #19 Wal*Mart includes Ibtisam and Nrin Vakil *Star Wars Tales # 4 Wal*Mart includes IG-97 and Rom Mohc *X-Wing Rogue Squadron #13 Shared includes Dllr Nep and Plourr Ilo *X-Wing Rogue Leader # 2 Wal*Mart includes General Weir and Storm Commando Commemorative Tin Collections *Set 1 of 3 Commemorative Tin Collection K-Mart exclusive includes General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 and Shock Trooper *Set 2 of 3 Commemorative Tin Collection K-Mart exclusive includes Biggs Darklighter, Death Star Trooper, Luke Skywalker and Stormtrooper *Set 3 of 3 Commemorative Tin Collection K-Mart exclusive includes Chewbacca, Darth Vader, IG-88 and Yoda Droid Factory 2-Packs (Wal*Mart Exclusive) *1 of 6 Plo Koon & R4-F5 *2 of 6 Darth Vader & K-3PX *3 of 6 Han Solo & R-3PO *4 of 6 Kit Fisto & R4-H5 *5 of 6 Watto & R2-TO *6 of 6 Luke Skywalker & R2-D2 *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: C-3PX *1 of 5 General Grievous & CB-3D *2 of 5 Anakin Skywalker & Cortosis Battle Droid *3 of 5 Boba Fett & BL-17 *4 of 5 Darth Maul & I-5YQ *5 of 5 Corran Horn & R2 "Whistler" *'Droid Factory' Collect all figures above to build: Dark Trooper, Phase III Evolutions *The Fett Legacy *Imperial Pilot Legacy *The Jedi Legacy *The Padmé Amidala Legacy *Rebel Pilot Legacy *Rebel Pilot Legacy Series II *The Sith Legacy Exclusives *Clone Commandos Wal*Mart *Imperial Pilot Legacy Series II Wal*Mart *Rebel Pilot Legacy Series III Wal*Mart The Force Unleashed (Toys 'Я' Us Exclusive) *1 of 2 The Force Unleashed: Figure Pack *2 of 2 The Force Unleashed: Figure Pack *Darth Vader with Incinerator Troopers *Emperor Palpatine with Shadow Stormtroopers Geonosis Arena Showdown (Target Exclusive) *1 of 6 Coleman Trebor vs. Jango Fett *2 of 6 Kit Fisto vs. Geonosis Warrior *3 of 6 Mace Windu vs. Battle Droid Commander *4 of 6 Joclad Danva vs. Battle Droid *5 of 6 Roth-Del Masona vs. Super Battle Droid *6 of 6 Yoda vs. Droideka R. McQuarrie Signature Series *1 of 2 R. McQuarrie Signature Series *2 of 2 R. McQuarrie Signature Series Saga Legends (K-Mart Exclusive) *Legends of the Saga ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter *Imperial TIE Fighter *Millennium Falcon includes Chewbacca and Han Solo figures Exclusives Previews *Ecliptic Evader TIE Fighter includes Hobbie Klivian figure Target *Imperial TIE Fighter includes TIE Fighter Pilot figure *Wedge Antilles' X-Wing Starfighter includes Wedge Antilles and R2-A3 figures Toys 'Я' Us *Dagger Squadron B-Wing Fighter includes Lieutenant Pollard figure *Speeder Bike with Scout Trooper includes Scout Trooper figure *TIE Interceptor includes TIE Interceptor Pilot figure Wal*Mart *AT-ST (All Terrain Scout Transport) includes AT-ST Driver figure *Green Leader's A-Wing Fighter includes Arvel Crynyd figure ---- = Creatures = ---- *Dewback with Imperial Sandtrooper Wal*Mart *Qui-Gon Jinn and Eopie Hasbro mail-away Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎